Les Neufs Cercles
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Il existe, d'après Dante, neuf cercles en Enfer. Ce qui est ironique, c'est que Cesare et moi pouvons être condamnée dans chacun d'entre eux". Lucrezia doit consommer son mariage avec Alfonso devant le roi de Naples... et devant Cesare. Lui qui l'a amenée jusque là... et lui qui l'a fera tenir jusqu'au bout. Reprise d'une scène du 03X04 aux yeux de Lucrezia et Cesare !


**Coucou les amis ! :D Voici un nouvel OS tout frais sur The Borgias ! Et le plus difficile à écrire... J'avoue que j'ai bloquée sur celui-là, et je n'en suis pas satisfaite, c'est pour moi la scène la plus forte de la série, alors retranscrire leurs émotions... C'est impossible mais j'ai fais de mon mieux :)**

**Pour ce OS j'ai décidée d'y intégrer quelque chose de particulier, j'ai glisser plusieurs références à une grande oeuvre bien connu, L'Enfer de Dante. Alors je ne m'y connais pas très bien, mes sources sont quelques sites Internet alors je ne sais pas si j'ai bien interprété les cercles et leurs significations, si je me suis trompée j'en suis navrée pour les connaisseurs... J'en parle dans ce OS car c'est quelque chose d'assez sombre et que j'avais besoin d'un support sombre pour tenir ce OS, j'espère que l'idée va marcher de tout coeur !**

**Voilà sinon je suis en vacances à Paris pour Noël, c'est pour cela que je mets plus de temps à poster, j'essaie quand même d'écrire mais j'avance plus lentement, donc il se peut que le prochain OS sur The Borgias arrive seulement début janvier mais ce n'est pas garanti, je peux écrire avant :) Je croise les doigts pour que ce OS vous plaise, qui reprend donc une scène cruciale du 03X04 ! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **

**Aline ~ Réponse aux reviews de "Pour le bien de de la famille" : ****Coucou Aline ! Eh bien… Tes deux reviews m'ont totalement soufflée ! Deux ! Je suis bouleversée et si heureuse que tu aime autant mes OS au point de les relire et de les recommentez avec ses analyses que j'adore et qui m'inspire beaucoup ! Je te remercie infiniment ! Ton analyse sur Cesare et Lucrezia est si brillante qu'elle m'a soufflée ! C'est exactement cela, entre eux, seigneur !**

**Pour répondre à ta question, si je l'ai remarquée pour Rodrigo, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi eu l'impression que Vannozza à eu un doute quand elle regarde Cesare et Lucrezia danser à la fin de la saison 2**

* * *

><p>Elle se regardait depuis un moment dans la glace. Elle avait finit par demander à sa mère de partir. A cet instant, elle avait besoin de rester seule.<p>

Lucrezia se dévisagea dans le miroir. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était belle. Déjà petite fille, on ne cessait de complimenter ses parents pour ses beaux cheveux blonds, ces traits fins, cette beauté délicate qui semblait inné chez elle. En grandissant, elle avait toujours remerciée, sourit, rougit, mais dans le fond, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de sa beauté. Aujourd'hui, elle l'a maudissait.

Si elle avait laide, Giovanni Sforza ne l'aurait sans doute jamais épousé. Même si on lui mettait un couteau sous la gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais à eu vivre toute les horreurs qu'elle à subit à Pesaro. Si elle était laide, peut-être que son père ne chercherait pas à jouer d'elle comme l'une de ses armes les plus redoutables en politique car il aurait su que c'était perdu d'avance.

Si elle avait laide, elle n'aurait pas à eu vivre cela ce soir. A devoir se montrer nue devant un homme qu'elle haïssait parce qu'il l'avait ordonné. Lucrezia serra les boucles blondes dans ses mains. Elle devrait se couper les cheveux. Les couper jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi courts que ceux d'une nonne. Ainsi, elle perdrait l'un de ses plus beaux atours. Mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Elle avait mal à l'intérieur. Sa colère la rongeait toujours, mais une colère plus froide, plus lente, qui s'était confortablement installé en elle et ne donnait pas le moindre signe de mouvement. Mais il y avait surtout cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Tout cela la mettait au supplice. Seigneur, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, faire demi tour et retourner dans sa chambre, auprès de son fils.

Elle se maudissait aussi à cet instant. C'est elle qui avait choisi Alfonso d'Aragon. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais choix, après tout. Son innocence lui avait rappelé son Paolo. Mais Alfonso n'avait rien de Paolo, elle était en train de le constater avec déception et amertume. Son Paolo était courageux, noble dans son coeur, intelligent. Alfonso était vraiment stupide par moments, et certainement l'être le plus faible qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lucrezia se souvint brièvement de l'homme qu'elle avait failli épouser, Calvino Pallavicini. Aurait-il été un meilleur mari ? Il était plus âgé qu'Alfonso et il avait semblé avoir bien plus d'assurance. Il avait l'air d'un homme respectable et gentil, et aimant. Peut-être aurait-elle été heureuse avec cet homme. Si elle n'avait pas fait l'imbécile avec son frère. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Cela avait été un instant de jeu, de bonheur, d'amusement. Elle en connaissait si peu ! Et puis, peut-être les choses aurait-elle été exactement pareil avec Calvino.

Tous ces hommes… Elle avait presque toujours été déçue. Son Paolo était le seul avait qui elle avait trouvé du bonheur et de la sérénité. Mais même avec lui, elle avait cette constante impression de ne jamais pouvoir être totalement elle-même. Qu'il ne verrait jamais qui elle était vraiment dans le fond. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle avait ce sentiment. Cette sensation d'être… parfaitement comprise et acceptée, dans tout son être. Aimée pour ses qualités comme pour ses défauts.

Cesare… Il serait là, ce soir. Elle n'arrivait plus à éprouver de la colère contre lui. Ses dernières heures, elle avait ruminé et ruminé encore au sujet de cette nuit. Au bout du compte, elle avait dirigé toute sa haine envers les Aragon. A quoi bon en vouloir à son père et son frère ? Cela ne la faisait que souffrir encore plus. Cependant, elle n'oublierait pas leur choix. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son père. Mais elle avait appris aussi qu'elle devait se méfier de Cesare. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Rodrigo Borgia qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir, un désir si puissant que le simple fait d'y penser lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : elle aurait voulu sentir les bras de Cesare autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulu allez pleurer contre lui, sentir sa force autour d'elle, et entendre sa voix rassurante lui murmurer que tout irait bien, que ça allait s'arranger. Ces dernières heures, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Pas seulement à cause de l'acte qui allait se dérouler ce soir mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était embrouillée avec Cesare à ce point. Et c'était tellement… contre nature chez elle, de ressentir de la colère, de la colère qui frôlait la haine, pour lui ! Elle l'avait maudit autant qu'elle avait l'appelée, les heures qu'elle avait passé à sombrer dans sa chambre.

Les cloches de Rome sonnèrent tout à coup, résonnant dans toute la ville. Lucrezia se raidit. C'était le moment. Elle devait y aller, maintenant. Une sensation de dégoût la pris violemment et elle sentit le chagrin lui vriller le cœur. Si seulement elle pouvait… Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard maintenant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tâcha d'enterrer sa haine et son angoisse au fond d'elle-même et de la laisser se faire battre par la colère.

Elle l'avait dit à sa mère. Tout serait accompli ce soir, mais elle laverait l'affront dans le sang. Ferdinand d'Aragon n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il avait enclenché. Oh non, elle n'attendrait pas que son frère où son père agisse, même si elle savait qu'ils avait la ferme intention de le faire. Cependant, elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient la vengeance très « patiente ». Hors, ce n'était pas son cas. Cet homme lui avait infligé toutes les pires injures qui soient. L'obliger à faire l'amour devant lui pour qu'il puisse se rincer l'œil, lui arracher son enfant… Il faut qu'il paye. Et elle agira seule pour lui. Plus tard. Mais bientôt malgré tout.

Lucrezia dut se forcer à avancer, et à chaque pas elle avait l'impression de s'avancer vers l'enfer… l'enfer de Dante et ses neufs cercles terrifiants. A chaque pas, elle s'imaginait un cercle et les pécheurs qui y était puni. Elle croyait en Dieu… et au Diable. Mais croyait-elle en la vision de Dante ? C'est un peu moins sûr. Mais dans un sens, elle espérait que ses neuf cercles existent. Et que Ferdinand d'Aragon brûle dans le neuvième éternellement.

C'était ici et maintenant que la vision de Dante se réalisait pour elle. A cet instant, elle était dans l'Ante-Enfer. Ce passage juste avant d'arrivée dans les cercles sous terrain. Elle au milieu du chemin de sa vie et il fallait continuer, avancer tout droit pour pénétrer le premier cercle et affronter le Diable. Lucrezia eu un petit rire sec. Ferdinand pouvait parfaitement le rôle du Diable, oui.

Sa servante la suivait. Lucrezia sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine mais elle parvenait à calmer sa peur et sa rage. Elle était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Comme se devait d'être une Borgia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quelque peu à cette pensée tandis qu'on lui ouvrit la porte de la grande salle qu'ils avait réserver pour cette… cérémonie. La même salle où elle s'était mariée.

Elle avait dansé dans cette salle il y a seulement quelques jours. Et elle y avait dansé bien auparavant encore. C'était un endroit où elle avait presque toujours été heureuse, sereine. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais après cela. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et elle vit Alfonso debout, en chemise de nuit blanche, près du grand lit aux draps soyeux qui avait été placée au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur lui, sur son visage, auquel elle ne trouva plus aucune beauté à cet instant. Il avait l'air encore plus apeuré qu'elle. Une vague de reproche l'envahit à ce constat mais elle l'a repoussa. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils allaient vivre cela ensemble.

Elle tourna la tête vers le fond et vit deux silhouettes à peine masquées par de grands rideaux légèrement transparent. En tout cas suffisamment pour qu'elles voit les visages de l'autre côté. Et que eux puissent voir également… Elle vit d'abord Ferdinand. Il mangeait, apparemment. Comme on mange devant une pièce de théâtre… Seigneur, qu'elle le haïssait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'étouffe avec sa nourriture, qu'il soit brûlé par une bougie qui serait tombé malencontreusement près de lui…

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la seconde et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Cesare était un peu flou à cause du voile mais elle parvenait quand même à voir son expression sombre. Il fixait droit devant lui, sans bouger d'un centimètre, raide comme un arc. Elle avait envie de ne pas le regarder. L'amertume était encore présente malgré tout. Il aurait pu empêcher tout cela, si il l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Lucrezia descendit les escaliers sans le regarder davantage. Mais cela lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avancer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir courir vers lui. Elle en mourrait d'envie. A cet instant, elle avait beau affiché un air farouche et dure en apparence, elle tremblait comme une petite fille au fond d'elle-même. Ce n'est même pas les bras de son amant qu'elle voulait si elle pouvait aller vers Cesare. C'était ceux de son grand frère. Protecteur, fort, un véritable mur entre elle et le reste du monde. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se sentit vraiment redevenir cette fillette joyeuse qui craignait les monstres sous le lit et le noir total, cette petite fille qui ne se sentait totalement rassurée que quand son grand frère était près d'elle, quand elle avait cette certitude qu'il l'a protégeait, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver… Peut-être avait-elle toujours trop compté sur Cesare. Peut-être s'était-elle toujours trop appuyée sur lui, sur cette certitude que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre tant qu'il serait en vie. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher beaucoup de choses… pour le _bien _de la famille. Peut-être, oui. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Elle ne l'aurait même pas voulu.

« Voilà le premier cercle » pensa Lucrezia en regardant autour d'elle. Les Limbes, comme on les appelait. Ceux qui était dans les Limbes pouvait encore espérer le pardon et gagner une place au Paradis si leur repentis est sincère. Ils pouvaient encore retourner en arrière. Le roi Ferdinand pourrait faire preuve de bonté et renoncer à ce projet idiot. Cesare et Alfonso pourrait trouver la force en eux de protester. Elle pourrait trouver le courage de se lever contre cela, de ne plus se laisser briguer par son amour pour Cesare. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais, bien sur. Ils étaient déjà tous bien trop engagés sur le chemin de l'Enfer.

Lucrezia se rappela avec ironie que, d'après Dante, Jules César et la noble dame romaine Lucretia était condamnés au premier cercle. César et Lucretia… Le premier condamné pour son ambition, la seconde pour s'être donner la mort après avoir été violée. Comme c'était approprié. Elle se sentait parfaitement à la place de la Lucretia de la République romaine. Tout Cesare était tout à fait à sa place dans le rôle de Jules César…

Elle finit par arriver près du lit et observa Alfonso une fois encore. Cette fois-ci, une vague de répulsion l'envahit. Cela l'a fit montée sa colère autant que son chagrin. Si elle savait qu'elle n'éprouverait plus jamais de désir pour Alfonso, elle aurait au moins espéré ne pas ressentir de… dégoût. Il était trop faible. Trop lâche. Finalement, elle avait mal choisi son époux. Mais aucun choix ne serait jamais bon à ses yeux. Le seul époux avec lequel elle serait totalement heureuse restera à jamais hors de sa portée.

Ferdinand fit un bruit de baiser avec sa bouche quand Lucrezia arriva en face de son mari et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers lui. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des envies de meurtres aussi violents, c'était avec Juan, quand il avait menacé de tuer son fils. Cesare avait réglé ce problème pour elle mais il est plus dur de tuer un roi que de tuer son ivrogne de frère. Cette fois, elle devrait sans doute s'en occuper seule. Elle en était ravie. Car Ferdinand paiera. Il paiera pour cela.

Lucrezia s'approcha d'Alfonso et elle vit qu'il était à la limite de la panique. Elle soupira intérieurement. Pauvre Alfonso, dans le fond. Si il était seul, il ne vivrait pas longtemps dans ce monde cruel qu'est la politique italienne. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour lui. Il faisait de la peine à regarder son oncle d'un air épouvanté, à trembler. Elle angoissait autant que lui mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps comment dominer ses sentiments et surtout, comment les masquer au regard des autres.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de le calmer. Quand elle sentit son souffle contre elle, elle eut envie de reculer, comme la première fois qu'il était venu à elle après leur mariage. Il y a quelques semaines, elle aurait attiré ses belles lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle avait goûté à son paradis. Le reste ne pouvait pas faire face en comparaison. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'embrasser, aucune envie de l'apaiser, de le rassurer alors qu'elle se sentait encore plus mal que lui. Elle avait besoin qu'on _la _rassure et non pas le contraire. Mais Alfonso était trop faible, trop fragile. Il n'était pas Cesare… Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de lui ce qu'elle attendait de son frère.

- Seigneur… Dieu du ciel, murmura Alfonso d'un ton horrifié.

- Mes yeux, Alfonso, rappelez-vous, chuchota-t-elle en regardant son… époux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier comme son mari. Plus elle le regardait, moins elle y parvenait. Il lui paraissait même être… un étranger. Qui était-il, au fond ? A part un faible et un lâche ? N'est-on pas censé se connaître, quand on est mari et femme ? Non, bien sur que non, son esprit divaguait. Les mariages arrangés ne laissaient aucune place à la connaissance, ce n'était pas courant de se connaître, avant de se marier. Cette impression venait sûrement du fait que pour elle, son seul véritable mari se trouvait derrière elle, en observateur et non pas devant elle, là où était pourtant sa place. Et lui, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Le deuxième cercle de Dante était l'endroit où on punissait les pécheurs coupables de luxure. Cela devait être le cercle le plus rempli de tout les Enfer. Elle y avait sûrement une place, déjà. Où si elle n'en avait pas, elle allait en gagner une ce soir, et Alfonso, Cesare et Ferdinand avec elle. Si ce cercle existait vraiment, Juan devait y être, en ce moment. Ce serait ironique, si ils se rejoignaient. Qu'est-ce que Cesare et elle pourrait-ils bien lui dire ? « Nous sommes désolés » ? Il aurait fallu que ce soit sincère, et ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour le pécher de luxure qu'on était envoyé dans le deuxième cercle. C'était aussi la place de ceux qui mourrait par amour… Elle n'avait pas commis ce péché. Pas encore, tout du moins. Mais elle s'en savait capable.

Mais elle s'égarait dans son esprit, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait l'impression de penser pendant des heures alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Ils ne pourraient pas rester planté là, devant ce lit, à se regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures. Ce serait trop beau. Et elle avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur Alfonso pour la soutenir. Elle avait devoir mener la danse. Et surtout tout faire pour ne pas craquer.

Le roi de Naples voulait regarder ? Qu'il regarde. Que son esprit pervers se délecte de ses images car elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas vivre assez longtemps pour en profiter comme il l'aurait désiré. Elle saisit les bords des manches de sa chemise de nuit et la fit tomber de manière sensuelle, jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle était douloureusement consciente que Cesare était juste là. Elle imagina pendant un instant que ce n'était que ses yeux à lui à qui elle dévoilait son corps nu. Elle frissonna quand le tissu tomba à terre bien que nombres de feu et de bougies avait été allumée dans la salle bien des heures avant qu'ils ne viennent. Elle avait à peine conscience d'Alfonso et de Ferdinand pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit :

- Oh, magnifique ?

C'était la voix de Ferdinand. Il venait apparemment de parler à Cesare, dont il ne reçu aucune réponse. Lucrezia n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Cesare s'était totalement crispé sur sa chaise et que si il ne répondait pas, c'était pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère vibrer à toute puissance juste derrière elle et cela lui fit du bien. Sa propre colère rejoignait la sienne. Si seulement… Si seulement ils pouvaient, ils ne feraient qu'un, en toute chose… Si seulement la vie avait été moins injuste avec eux en les faisant naître frère et soeur, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu à se produire…

Ses pensées l'obsédait tandis qu'elle aidait Alfonso à enlever ses vêtements, son esprit totalement ailleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éloigné de l'instant longtemps. Il fallut aller dans ce lit, grand et froid, au milieu de la pièce, exposé au regard deux témoins. Comme des victimes sacrificiels. C'était ce qu'ils étaient, en fait. Des agneaux prêts à être emmené au loup. Ce qui était amusant, c'est que le loup était le sexe, dans cette situation. Juan aurait certainement trouvé cela très comique…

Quand elle s'allongea et qu'elle sentit le corps d'Alfonso sur elle, elle se sentit piégée, totalement prisonnière. Pas de retour en arrière possible, cette fois. Elle embrassa son mari avec un regard qu'elle espérait tendre, mais tout en elle lui ordonnait de repousser cet intrus, de s'éloigner, que tout cela n'était pas normal. Elle sentait le regard de Ferdinand, braqués sur eux comme ceux d'un archer prêt à tirer sur sa cible.

Pas de caresses. Pas de préliminaires. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de temps pour cela. Il fallait satisfaire le roi. Lucrezia retint ses larmes quand elle sentit son mari entrer en elle, tandis qu'une douleur lui vrillait le bas ventre. Elle n'était absolument pas prêtre, il n'y avait rien d'agréable à cela. Alfonso le faisait-il exprès pour en finir rapidement où était-il juste… totalement ignorant ? Elle du puiser tout au fond d'elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. E

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce qui l'entourait et ce membre dérangeant qui était entré douloureusement en elle et dont elle mourrait d'envie de se débarrasser. Seigneur, c'était si… différent d'avec Cesare… La nuit de noces lui revint en mémoires tel un éclair qui frappe l'arbre. Les caresses, la passion qui les faisait trembler et vibrer, si fort qu'elle n'entendait rien, elle était devenue sourde aux murmures du monde, uniquement sensible à la voix de son frère, qui chuchotait tendrement son nom à son oreille… Ce plaisir, pas seulement physique mais aussi spirituel… Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle le ressentait. Aucun homme ne pourrait lui apporter cette paix et elle savait qu'aucune femme ne pourrait le satisfaire pleinement.

Un arrêt lui fit ouvrir les yeux et l'arracha à ce souvenir agréable pour la ramener à la réalité. Alfonso regardait vers son oncle. D'un geste de la main, elle ramena le visage de son époux vers elle et lui murmura doucement :

- Eh, reste avec moi… Rien qu'avec moi.

Lucrezia regardait Alfonso quand elle dit cela mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, pourtant. Elle voyait Cesare. Elle revoyait son visage, trait pour trait, son regard cette fameuse nuit, ce regard bouleversé, fasciné… Ce regard totalement changé qu'elle avait tant espéré voir chez son frère et que enfin elle avait vu.

- D'accord…

- Rien que moi… Rien que moi… Rien que moi…

« Tu entends, Cesare ? Il n'y à que moi qui saura te rendre heureuse… Cesse de me fuir et reste avec moi… Rien que moi » ajouta-t-elle en pensée tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux. Elle sentait Alfonso venir et allée en elle, mais elle ne ressentait rien. Seigneur, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait du être là, ce n'était pas lui.

Le troisième cercle. Destinés aux pécheurs de gourmandise. Elle était mariée mais en désirait ardemment un autre. Son frère… Son propre frère. Elle le désirait, elle _l'aimait…_à en mourir. Dieu lui avait accordé un mariage avec un homme facile à vivre mais elle en réclamait encore plus. C'était plus que de la gourmandise. Cela lui ouvrait tout aussi bien les portes du quatrième cercle… pour les coupables d'avarice.

« Est-ce être gourmand où avare de désirer être avec celui qui nous est destiné par l'âme et par le sang ? Est-ce ma faute si Dieu a fait une terrible erreur en ce qui nous concerne, Cesare et moi ? Doit-on payer pour notre amour, doit-on tout simplement être puni parce qu'on aime ? » Pensa Lucrezia avec désespoir. L'amour était la seule chose qui restait belle dans ce monde où tout n'était que chaos et faux semblant. Comment Dieu pourrait-il condamner l'amour ? Cela restait le sentiment le plus magnifique qui soit au monde, qu'importe qui se le portait…

Cela dura et elle essaya de se concentrer. D'oublier que ce roi maudit les regardait, d'oublier son regard de vautour. Elle essaya de trouver du plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à son mari, enveloppant ses épaules de ses mains et elle essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation. Mais, seigneur, elle n'y parvenait pas… Cela la désespérait. Aucune sensation, aucun plaisir… Juste le vide, le désagrément et le chagrin qui l'a dévorait doucement. Et la colère. Toujours cette colère qui la déchirait. Elle avait l'impression que la colère dirigeait sa vie ces derniers temps… Encore un cercle ouvert pour elle. Le cinquième cercle de Dante, pour les colériques. Mais comment ne pas être furieuse quand on se voyait imposer d'être exposée et utilisée comme un animal ?

Elle se sentait étouffée. Il faisait trop chaud, il était trop lourd… Ses mains la brûlait de le repousser, d'enlever ce corps d'elle, de l'envoyer au loin. Lucrezia sentit la panique la prendre à l'intérieur d'elle mais elle tâcha de la calmer, de se calmer. Pour le bien de la famille, pour le bien de la famille… Elle haïrait cette phrase pour le reste de son existence… Que son père et son frère soient maudits, que Ferdinand et Alfonso soient maudits… Seigneur, elle avait besoin de Cesare. Elle avait beau le calomnier, elle pouvait l'injurier autant qu'elle veut, elle ne pouvait rien changer au fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

Lucrezia ouvrit les yeux, sa tête était tournée vers les témoins. Et son regard croisa celui de Cesare, qu'elle parvenait à voir plus clairement, à côté du rideau sombre. Les yeux de son frère brillaient de colère, de larmes qui ne coulait pas, tout comme elle. Elle voyait en lui le miroir de ses propres sentiments. Lucrezia gémit intérieurement à cette vue. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa souffrance, toute sa haine… Cela l'a transperçait telle une lame. Mais seigneur, cela l'a rassurait tellement aussi… Ce regard, ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant, ces yeux dans lequel elle s'était noyée, quelques nuits auparavant, alors qu'elle faisait l'amour avec lui…

Elle se coupa alors de tout. D'Alfonso, qui s'agitait au-dessus d'elle, de Ferdinand dont elle sentait le regard sur elle, elle se ferma à tout et ne regarda plus que les yeux de Cesare. Elle avait l'impression d'être captive de son regard et elle accueillait cela avec joie. Elle se plongea dans ses prunelles qu'elle chérissait tant et a oublia toute la rancune qu'elle avait envers lui. C'était lui qui était avec elle… Lui et personne d'autre. Juste lui, c'est ses mains qui l'a touchait. C'était lui qu'elle sentait en elle, rien que lui…

Cesare inspira profondément et se mordit la lèvre avec féroce, elle le voyait d'ici et elle se rappela le goût de ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur passion…. Il ressentait la même chose qu'elle… Ses yeux brillaient de possession, de conquête, il voulait récupérer ce qui était à lui… Elle pouvait voir autant de haine et de colère que de désir et d'amour dans ses yeux. Tant de choses se combattait et se disputait dans cet esprit si sombre qu'était celui de Cesare… Cet esprit qu'elle aimait au-delà de tout…

« Oui, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi… ».

C'était son poids à lui qu'elle sentait sur elle. Lucrezia s'enferma dans cette image, s'y isola complètement. Elle était seule, totalement seule dans cette pièce, juste avec Cesare. Rien qu'eux deux, comme la première fois. Eloignés mais tout près pourtant. Tant qu'elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux, leur monde ne se briserait pas. Elle commença à éprouver une chaleur intense dans le ventre, une chaleur qui montait doucement en elle, qui prenait lentement possession de son corps. Plus elle se laissait aller dans le regard de son frère, plus cela montait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à gémir de plaisir…

Lointainement, elle entendit un rire de satisfaction sadique mais elle ne parvint pas à y faire attention. Un brasier s'était allumé dans le regard de son frère. Son frère, son frère bien aimé… Sa moitié, celui qui l'a complétait totalement. Elle ne devait pas le quitter des yeux. Sinon quoi, elle lâcherait prise et tout serait détruit, tout serait anéanti, le plaisir qu'elle avait trouvée… Dans son regard. Il éprouvait le même plaisir, le même désir intense, cela dévorait ses yeux…

« C'est toi que je veux, Cesare…. C'est toi qui me fais ressentir cela… ».

* * *

><p>L'enfer. Les démons, le diable. Cesare était plus enclin à y croire qu'à croire en Dieu et à ses anges bienheureux. Le mal était aux quatre coins du monde alors que le bien était si rare… Comment ne pas se mettre à croire que c'était le Diable qui, en fait, régnait sur Terre ? Car si Dieu existait, comment aurait-il pu autoriser une chose aussi abominable ?<p>

C'était blasphémé. C'était de l'hérésie. Qu'importe. L'enfer lui ouvrait déjà grands les portes. L'hérésie… Il avait tué Savonarola pour hérésie. Pourtant, il était certain que, lorsqu'il entrerait dans le sixième cercle, le cercle de l'hérésie, il n'y trouverait Savonarola mais lui y aurait toute sa place.

Il songeait à l'enfer pour ne pas céder à la violence. Car ses membres tremblait. Tremblait de colère et d'envie de faire couler le sang. Il se sentait mal. Plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Assis sur cette chaise de bois, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, alors que tout en lui hurlait de le faire. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce roi parler… Son poing se serrait un peu plus. « Magnifique » avait dit Ferdinand… Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il se lève et qu'il le tue. Sur le champ. Il avait une lame cachée dans la manche. Il n'aurait pas du l'emmener, il le savait bien. C'était une tentation virulente, qui le brûlait à chaque seconde. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Cesare n'aurait eu qu'à la sortir… et cela en aurait été fini du roi de Naples. Il aurait pu frapper Alfonso avant qu'il ne pose une seule de ses mains sur sa soeur… ses mains qui la souillait… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas… Parce que cela entraînerait trop de choses. Il devait juste… regarder. Et imaginer sortir cette dague pour laisser évacuer sa rage et sa soif de violence. Finalement, ce n'était pas le sixième cercle qui l'accueillerait, mais le septième. Le cercle de la violence. Contre soi-même, contre Dieu, contre son prochain. Il avait commis un nombre incalculable de fois la violence contre son prochain et contre Dieu. Et il le commettait envers lui-même à cet instant précis, en regardant… ça.

Son âme, sa perfection… sous le corps de ce chien. Un ange sous un misérable. C'était insoutenable… Ses dents était serrés si forts qu'elles lui en faisait mal. Mais il devait avoir mal. Ses poings se serrait briser à force de se serrer, il avait un goût rouillé de sang dans la bouche à force de se mordre l'intérieur des joux. Tout en lui tremblait de mettre fin à ce… cauchemar. Chaque enfer de Dante était préférable à cela. C'était ça, son enfer… La voir, _elle, sa _Lucrezia, touché par ce vermisseau…

« Comment peux-tu autoriser cela ? Comment peux-tu rester là à regarder sans rien dire, sans rien faire ? Elle est à _toi, _elle t'appartient ! Reprends ce qui est à toi et punis ceux qui ont osés te la prendre ! Fais le ! » Hurla la voix noire dans sa tête. Elle hurlait à lui en faire exploser le cerveau pourtant Cesare parvint à rester calme. A la dominer complètement, qu'importe d'où elle venait et d'où elle puisait sa force.

« Oui, elle est à moi… et elle le sait » pensa-t-il en retour. Qu'Alfonso ait son corps le tuait. Lui donner envie de tout détruire dans cette pièce, les hommes qui s'y trouvaient en tout premier lieu. Mais après cette nuit, Alfonso n'aurait pas son cœur. Il ne l'aurait jamais, à défaut de l'avoir jamais eu vraiment. Il avait compris, désormais, que l'amour de Lucrezia lui avait toujours appartenu. Cette pensée, cette seule pensée rassurante, l'empêchait de se lever et d'agir. C'était sa punition. Chaque caresse qu'elle subissait était une torture pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffé à blanc se posait sur sa peau à chaque va et vient d'Alfonso en elle…

Cet imbécile de gamin ne savait même pas s'y prendre avec une femme. Il l'avait prise sans chercher à lui procurer du plaisir avant, sans chercher à l'a satisfaire, alors qu'il avait la chance inestimable d'avoir cet ange sous lui, il l'a gâchait totalement en la décevant, en lui faisant mal… Oh oui, un jour, il aurait sa mort, tout comme celle de Ferdinand, ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Il laverait tout cela, tout ce qui est en train d'être détruit, tout ce que ces deux chiens misérables leurs avait fait subir, à Lucrezia et lui…

Lucrezia… Elle détestait tout cela. La voir s'allonger sur ce lit, voir les traits de son visage de son visage se crisper pendant que cet imbécile… C'était le plus dur, en réalité. La voir subir à cause de lui. Ce n'était même pas la jalousie qui était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur qui était la plus douloureuse, non, c'était la voir souffrir, elle. Souffrir pour lui, pour leur père… Pour les êtres misérables qu'ils était.

Il se détestait autant qu'ils les détestaient. Mais il se préoccupait surtout d'eux pour le moment. Quand elle s'était dévoilée… Il avait fallu à Cesare toute sa force intérieure pour ne pas bondir du siège et la rhabiller, la couvrir aux yeux de ses hommes. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de la regarder. Indigne de chaque centimètre de sa peau parfaite… Seigneur, c'était cela l'enfer. Ici, sur Terre, dans cette pièce. Le plus atroce et le plus douloureux qui soit. Si on devait le punir pour ses crimes, qu'on l'oblige à passer l'éternité ici, à revoir sans cesse la même scène et il aurait ce qu'il mérite. Il finirait par devenir fou allié.

Au bout d'un petit moment, cette vision était devenue insoutenable. Cesare avait fermé les yeux pendant quelques instants. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas regarder. Elle subissait le pire, a lui de l'accompagner dans sa souffrance en se marquant l'image la plus douloureuse qu'il ait vu dans son esprit. Il voulait arracher ce maudit rideau et étrangler Alfonso avec, l'arracher à sa soeur. Sa soeur qu'il était en train de salir de sa peau. Et il aurait tellement voulu prendre sa place. Celle qui lui revenait…

Il avait rouvert les yeux et avait vu Lucrezia gardée les paupières clauses, grimaçante, l'apercevant plus clairement dans une ouverture du rideau. Si belle…

« Je te ferais oublier cela, mon âme » pensa-t-il avec férocité. « Je te ferais oublier chaque seconde de cet instant ».

Bien sur… Comme si cela était possible. Il aurait beau dire où faire, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette humiliation, cette souffrance. Cette insulte… Seul le sang la laverait, même si elle ne l'effacerait pas. Le sang de ceux qui l'avait causée, le sang de la famille d'Aragon. « Et le tien, et celui de votre père… Vous êtes tout autant responsable, non ? Tu aurais pu empêcher cela » se moqua la voix noire au fin fond de son esprit.

Si il avait été seul, il aurait probablement frappé dans le vide. Il aimerait se regarder dans un miroir et ensuite le briser. Briser sa propre image, et voir le sang couler sur les morceaux de verre. Son sang. Le sang d'un Borgia… Les rêves et les projets qu'il avait pour ce nom dépassaient la simple papauté de leur père. Mais si Lucrezia devait payer pour chacun de ses rêves… Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il meurt, dans un sens, oui.

Lucrezia ouvrit brusquement les yeux et elle regarda fixement Cesare. Il se figea en voyant la souffrance dans les prunelles hagardes de sa soeur. Elle semblait autant absente, éloignée, que présente, en train de subir. Ils étaient remplis de larmes prêtes à déborder à n'importe quel moment. Il voyait le désespoir qui la rongeait, il voyait qu'elle désirait qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici. Qu'il cesse tout cela. Cesare sentit son chagrin, le chagrin de sa petite soeur, jusqu'au fin fond de son âme et se retint d'haleter de douleur.

« Pardonne-moi, mon âme… ».

Il se retenait. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces d'aller la chercher et de mettre fin à tout cela. Il Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde tandis qu'Alfonso s'affairait sur elle et que la colère de Cesare montait, le faisant trembler sur sa chaise. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, il vit quelque chose changer dans le regard de sa soeur. Elle le regardait avec… du désir. C'est comme si elle l'appelait, doucement, tel une sirène… Sa douce et sensuelle sirène…

Cesare eut l'impression que le reste du monde s'effaça et se perdit dans le regard de sa soeur. Il ne voyait plus Alfonso ni Ferdinand – bien qu'il entendit ce dernier rire avec moquerie et qu'il se jura, lointainement dans son esprit, que lorsqu'il pourrait en finir avec lui, il n'aurait plus aucune envie de rire –, il ne voyait plus qu'elle et son regard empli de désir. C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Tout comme il l'a désirait. Seigneur, plus que jamais. Il aurait peut-être souhaité que leur nuit n'ait jamais eu lieu, mais il n'a jamais pu effacer les images de son esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la sensation de toucher sa peau véritablement, pas juste d'effleurer une main, une joue, de façon fraternel, non… De la goûter réellement et totalement, de savourer son goût tandis qu'il prenait possession d'elle, tandis qu'il l'a serrait dans ses bras…

Cesare s'imagina que c'était lui, au-dessus d'elle, à cet instant. C'était lui qui lui faisait l'amour, avec lenteur, calme et douceur, en lui rendant l'hommage que méritait sa beauté, son être parfait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se durcir, son désir se manifestant douloureusement tandis qu'elle l'emprisonnait dans son regard. Une douce prison, la plus douce qui soit, dans lequel il aimerait être enfermé pour l'éternité.

Elle commençait à ressentir du plaisir, il le voyait. Et tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, pas un seul instant. C'était lui, la source de son plaisir, lui et non ce sale rat d'Alfonso. C'était lui qu'elle désirait, lui seul… Il savait qu'elle imaginait que c'était lui qui la prenait, et que grâce à cela, elle s'éloignait du désagrément qui avait commencé avec son mari, pour toucher un peu de plaisir…

« Oui… mon âme. C'est moi qui suis en toi, c'est mes mains qui te touchent, mes lèvres qui t'embrasse… Tu m'appartiens… ».

Il était dans un état second. Il pouvait parfaitement se trahir, les trahir tout les deux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son regard, de son visage adouci par le plaisir. Le désir le déchirait, lui vrillait le corps. Elle était à lui… A personne d'autre… Elle était auprès de lui à cet instant, c'est entre ses bras qu'elle cria sa jouissance, contre son corps à lui… Tout comme la première nuit, où ils avaient touché l'extase ensemble, où ils avaient eu un avant goût du fameux paradis promis… Pendant quelques secondes, il crut sincèrement à cela. Mais la réalité finit par le rattraper.

La tête de Lucrezia retomba sur l'oreiller, épuisée par le plaisir, mais elle ne le quitta pas pour autant des yeux. Le désir ardent et le plaisir avaient laissée place à une tendresse et un amour sans fin, cet amour qu'elle était la seule à lui donner totalement et sans réserves… et qu'il avait si souvent déçu. Et qu'il décevrait encore. Il n'en était pas digne. Cesare ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer, autant des larmes de frustration que de colère, et refusant de les laisser couler cette fois. Son corps lui faisait à présent aussi mal que son esprit. Son désir le tirait encore, mais pas autant que sa haine. Et son chagrin de l'a voir ainsi l'avait épuisé moralement.

Ce qui venait de se passer… C'était clair, parfaitement claire. Si il émettait encore des doutes, ils étaient balayés ce soir. Partit en France et se marier n'y changerait rien. Le temps n'y changera rien non plus, pas plus que la colère, la trahison, ni la douleur. Il l'avait trahie et blessée d'une manière abominable en autorisant cela arrivée. Pourtant… malgré sa colère contre lui… Elle l'avait regardée à cet instant comme elle le regardait autrefois, avec cet amour si immense… Cet appel, ce cri qu'elle émettait silencieusement pour qu'il vienne à elle, qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras et qu'il l'a rassure… Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'aimait encore, de la même manière.

Ce constat le rendait fou. Fou de bonheur, car si il s'était avéré qu'elle s'était mise à le haïr… Il n'aurait plus supporté de vivre. Autant aller se jeter du haut d'une falaise et en finir. Si il n'avait plus la certitude de son amour, cela ne servait à rien de continuer. Mais aussi fou de chagrin, car il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle le déteste… Elle aurait moins souffert. Beaucoup moins. Une vie où elle passerait à le haïr serait un tourment pour lui et certainement pour elle aussi, mais cela l'a garderait de bien des choses pourtant.

Il se sentait las. Epuisé. Son cœur était autant détruit par cette soirée que rassérénée. Il voulait aller étrangler Alfonso et serrer Lucrezia dans ses bras. En finir avec cela, avec ces maudits Aragon… Retrouver un peu de paix et de sérénité. Il ne savait même plus ce que ces mots signifiaient depuis quelques temps.

- Excellent, commenta, le roi Ferdinand, satisfait, en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Sa voix lui rappela sa présence. Ce rustre… Avait assisté à tout cela. Dieu que cela l'écoeurait. Mais rien ne pouvait être fait pour l'instant. Absolument rien. Il faudra attendre. Mais son père lui avait enseigné que la vengeance arrivait toujours, même si il fallait pour cela attendre des années. C'était une des meilleures leçons qu'il avait appris de Rodrigo Borgia. Et qu'il avait magnifiquement appliquer sur Juan.

Il eut du mal à se lever et à sortir de la pièce. Il n'y parvint que lorsque Alfonso s'éloigna de Lucrezia et qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, quittant ses yeux, lui tournant désormais le dos. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus longtemps de voir cette abomination sur elle… Cesare se leva alors difficilement, l'esprit encore hagard et quelque peu perdu, et alla rejoindre le roi Ferdinand qui attendait dans le balcon, derrière les portes.

- Votre soeur est comblée d'avoir un mari qui l'amène à l'extase dès sa toute première fois, dit avec une joie mesquine Ferdinand en regardant Cesare avec hauteur. J'ignorais que le petit avait ce talent. Maintenant, vous pourrez dire à votre père que mon affaire s'est déroulée à mon entière satisfaction.

Le dégoût envahit Cesare et prit place sur la haine. Cet homme lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il était un démon, et il l'était certainement, mais Ferdinand était pire encore. Il n'avait pas d'âme. C'était ce genre d'hommes incapable de ressentir des sentiments. Dieu qu'il le haïssait. Mais il était las de cette haine et de cette colère qui le rongeait depuis tellement d'années. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un contre qui la diriger. Juan, leur père, Giovanni Sforza, Alfonso d'Aragon… Et ce soir, il n'était pas en état de gérer ces sentiments. Il se sentait plus retourné que jamais.

Cesare observa le regard plein de cruauté du roi et se dit qu'il paiera en temps voulu mais que pour l'instant, il fallait juste qu'il sorte de cette demeure, qu'il quitte les lieux où Lucrezia et lui avait eu temps de bons souvenirs, qu'il avait détruit avec tout cela. Il s'approcha un peu du roi et murmura d'une voix basse, très calme, mais ferme :

- Et maintenant, quittez ma maison.

Ferdinand eut un rire sarcastique mais ne chercha pas querelle et quitta les lieux. Cesare le regarda partir, observant son dos et se dit qu'il pourrait l'atteindre avec un bon lancer de couteau. Il serra la lame dans son poignet. Il n'y aurait qu'un geste à faire. Qu'une petite décision à prendre et…. Plus de Ferdinand d'Aragon. Quel plaisir… Quel doux plaisir ce serait… Mais ce serait trop évident. Ils étaient seuls… Bien trop évident. Cesare chassa donc cette idée délicieuse de son esprit. Plus tard. Plus tard, il paiera.

Il se retourna et regarda Lucrezia assise, le dos tournée, sur le lit, silencieuse à côté de son époux. Son époux entièrement et totalement maintenant. Bientôt, elle serait à Naples. Lui serait en France. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y resterait éternellement et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, cela ne changerait rien entre eux. Plus jamais les choses ne seront comme avant.

Cesare tourna les talons et quitta les lieux à son tour. Il aurait été indécent de rester bien sur, bien que là était sa place. Auprès d'elle. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir totalement. Jamais. Il devra vivre avec ce sentiment qui le dévore de l'intérieur, ce désir si intense de la posséder complètement et il ne pourra jamais l'assouvir pleinement. Parce qu'elle était sa soeur… Soeur… Ce mot avait perdu tout sens pour lui. Il se mélangeait à amante, désormais. Et il s'y mélangeait parfaitement…

« J'ai commis des crimes atroces. Tout cela a été ma punition. J'en commettrais encore et devoir la désirée sans plus jamais l'avoir, jamais comme je le veux vraiment, sera ma punition pour le reste de mes jours ».

* * *

><p>Il avait quitté les lieux. Elle l'avait senti. Elle ressentait toujours sa présence quand il était dans une pièce. Cesare…<p>

Lucrezia avait froid. Les portes étaient ouvertes. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller chercher la robe de chambre posée sur le sol. Ce n'est pas cela qu'elle désirait. C'était les bras de Cesare. Plus que jamais. Elle aurait voulu courir derrière lui, allez se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer. Juste pleurer et oubliez cette horrible soirée. Mais pas tout, en revanche. Elle voulait à jamais se rappeler du regard de Cesare sur elle cette nuit.

Ce regard possessif et intense. Seigneur, dans toute cette horreur qu'il avait en partie provoquée, il avait su lui rendre l'acte supportable grâce à son regard… A tout ce qu'il lui à transmis. Elle avait d'en pleurer, autant de chagrin que de gratitude. Toute sa colère envers lui avait entièrement disparu. Elle n'en ressentait plus rien. Inutile de garder de la colère envers lui, c'était se torturé pour rien. Autant gardé la haine pour leurs ennemis.

- Lucrezia… commença Alfonso d'une voix hésitante.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa femme le coupa dans son élan. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle entendit les pas de la servante qui revenait alors elle se releva et s'éloigna d'Alfonso. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de lui quelques jours… Il avait essayé d'être bon, comme toujours, mais elle avait du mal à le regarder. Pas seulement parce qu'elle lui en voulait, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait royalement trompée cette nuit, une fois encore.

Le huitième cercle… Pour les ruses et les tromperies. Elle avait ressenti du plaisir, certes… mais pas grâce à lui. Uniquement parce qu'elle s'était perdu dans son imagination, dans ses rêves… avec Cesare. Elle ne l'avait pas trompée en corps mais en esprit. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensée à lui, elle s'était même efforcée d'oublier qu'il était là… Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas cela. Après tout, il avait juste été idiot dans la situation. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et elle ne regrettait rien.

C'est justement cela qui lui vaudrait d'aller brûler dans le neuvième et dernier cercle de Dante, et dans aucun autre… Le neuvième cercle était à l'origine pour les traîtres. Mais aussi pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas le regret. Qui assumait et était fiers de leurs péchés. Lucrezia savait parfaitement que son amour pour Cesare était l'un des pires péchés qui puisse être commis. Elle savait que connaître l'amour charnel avec son frère, c'était encore pire que l'amour adultère où la prostitution.

Et cela lui était parfaitement égal. Si le prix à payée pour ressentir cela sur Terre était vivre le restant de son éternité dans le cercle le plus horrible des enfers… Et bien soit. Tant que Cesare était auprès d'elle, elle pouvait bien brûler entre les bras de Lucifer, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tant qu'il reste auprès d'elle.


End file.
